mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristian Hagen
Kristian Aulis Hagen (January 19th, 1952) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas. When he was just 16 years old, he took a job at Greenpharm a pharmaceutical company based in Knasas. He met and befriended Eli Thomas Green Sr. and Eli Thomas Green Jr. and made his way to manager in just four short years. After the death of Eli Green Sr, Kristian was promoted to Vice President of the company. A year later, Eli Green Jr's son began to work for the company. Kristian had been funneling money out of the company, and Eli Thomas Green III started noticing. It was also around that time that he founded Ravenwood. Eli Green III reported to his father that Kristian was stealing money. But Kristian figured this would happen,so in 1982 he bought Greenpharm out. He then fired Junior, and named himself President. Junior was going to put up a fight though, so Kristian had to kill him. In 1988, he married Kara Hagen, and the two had a daughter together Georgia Hagen. In 1995, Kristian decided to find a way to take more control in the town, so he had Calvin Riggs, a good friend of his run for mayor. Calvin managed to narrowly win the election. But in 1998, Blake Berry assassinated him. It was then that Kristian decided to run for Mayor himself. But he was beaten by Taylor Davenport. In 2000, his wife was murdered by a rival gang. This left him to take care of his daughter for himself. It was around this time he decided to start his own sweepers. Of course he had no idea that his sweepers were really working for Damon Rubini. A year later, he started dating Daisy Addison. It was around this time that he let his company be run by Ted Masterson while he take care of his young daughter. In 2007, one of his thugs Tion Jones-Jennings killed Selena Ramos. Kristian paid Nathan Harper to keep Tion out of jail, and place the blame on Luis Ramos in hopes of getting Mikki Ramos and Rain Ramos addicted to drugs. In 2010 he was approached by FBI Agent Raile Avagan. Raile gave him a deal of immunity for his girlfriend and daughter in exchange for assistance in taking down major crime groups. In that same year, The Angels of Death murdered several people, including Tion. Kristian was a suspect during the investigation. After the murders were over, Kristian eventually went to jail. =Childhood= Kristian's parents immigrated to the United States during World War II. He was born in 1952, the first American born of his generation. Kristian had it rough growing up, having to learn to fend for himself. He got into a lot of fights when he was a kid. But he quickly learned to take care of himself. =Greenpharm= At 16 years old, Kristian toko a job at Greenpharm in order to support himself. He never finished High School, though he was intelligent enough to do so. He befriended the President and Vice President of the company, allowing him to become Manager in just 4 short years. When he was 27 years old the company president died and passed it on to his son. Kristian was then promoted to Vice President. It was then that Kristian began funneling funds into his own savings account. The new President's son however found out, and reported it to his father. =Ravenwood= Kristian started Ravenwood in 1982. In that same year he purchased Greenpharm. He then forced Eli Thomas Green Jr. out of the company. It was also this year that he first tried to hire some sweepers -- he managed to get a few rogue ones to work for him, but He eventually murdered him to prevent him from overthrowing him. In 1988 he married Kara. The two were very much in love and had a daughter together, Georgia. Kristian thought everything of his family. But not enough to disband Ravenwood. He liked the feeling of control too much. =Calvin Riggs= In 1995 he had his good friend Calvin Riggs run for mayor. Calvin managed tow in thanks to the support of Kristian. The election was won narrowly. Calvin was assassinated in 1998, by what was believed to be a stray bullet. But Kristian knew better. =Running for Mayor= After the death of his subordinate, Kristian decided to run for Mayor himself. He figured that the upper class and middle class would split their votes, and the lower class would all be scared into voting for him. Kristian only managed to get 23% of the vote in the election, losing to Taylor Davenport. =Mob Boss= After losing the election, Kristian decided to focus on Ravenwood. In 2004, Dre Peterson killed Ana-Beatriz Allen. Kristian wasn't sure what to do, but tried helping Dre. In 2007, Tion-Jones Jennings killed Selena Ramos after she wouldn't pay for her drugs. Kristan paid Nathan Harper to get Luis Ramos put in jail so that he could have access to the Ramos sisters. In 2010, Kristian paid Purple Blade $2,000,000 to kill Blake Berry after discovering he was the one to kill Calvin Riggs. It was also in this year that he was approached by FBI Agent Raile Avagan to make a deal to help take down other gangs in exchange for immunity for his girlfriend and daughter. =Angels of Death= During the Angels of Death murders, Kristian was a suspect. He continued protecting Tion Jones-Jennings from Mikki Ramos. He threatened Mikki if she did anything against him, that he'd hurt her sister. He told her that she cared too much, and that was her problem. What he didn't expect was her to turn around and tell him that if anything happened to her sister, she'd make sure that his daughter paid for it. Kristian was believed to be the true sweeper boss of the area, but investigators discovered it was really Damon Rubini. Kristian was eventually cleared as a suspect. He also forced Riley Kimball to falsley testify against Candace Swain in the trial, hoping to get rid of The Angels. =Later Life= Kristian continued helping Raile Avagan take down major criminals for a couple of years, before being sentenced to life in prison. Kristian serves a life sentence in a nice cushy prison thanks to his efforts in helping bring down major crime syndacites. His girlfriend and daughter never see prison thanks to him. =Quotes= "They were members of the Brotherhood of Perdition. They killed my wife." - on who killed his wief. "Just because Wellington is gone, doesn't mean you should betray me. Doing so would not benefit you. I trust you still support Whitney Whitner. I'm in her good graces, and you are not. It might do you good to do so. Do as I say, and you'll find your precious business staying intact." "He's brilliant, but very arrogant. Also childish in ways. He hates it when he doesn't get his way." - on William Whitner "I can't give you what you want, little girl." - to Mikki Ramos "Is that so? If something were to happen to me... your little sister might find herself hurt." "Sort of... Selena Ramos's murder. I'm going to get Wellington to put Luis Ramos in jail for the murder. I want you to make sure that he goes to jail." Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX0